Oofuri: After Practice
by rawyams
Summary: The Nishiura boys cool down after a long day of baseball practice. It starts with a nice fluffy moment between Mihashi and Abe and ends with Tajima and Hanai getting dirty behind the baseball grounds.


After a hot summer day of practice matches, Abe Takaya went to the water spouts at the side of the baseball grounds to cool off. He'd been catching for Hanai and doing drills for four hours straight; his clothes were drenched in sweat.

Kneeling down, Abe turned the rusty steel handle and dipped his head under the bursting pipe.

The sound of running water streaming across his back and out onto the ground, the chirping birds with their evening chant, the soft distant chatter among his baseball team, the feathered clouds above, and the golden sunset...

The water was warm. Abe felt his body heat and tension easing out underneath the gentle spout.

The other Nishiura nine began trickling into the same area, exhausted.

"Ugghh, I'm hungry, tired, _and horny_," said Tajima.

He took his shirt off and drank some water next to Abe. (the bulge in his dirty pants was growing harder... he couldn't wait to come after a day of exercise.) Hanai and Sakaguchi walked in shortly after and gave each other a weary, knowing glance. Everyone else arrived, with Mihashi coming in last. While the rest of the group washed off, got changed, and started to leave, only three members were left: Tajima, Hanai, and Mihashi.

Abe was waiting outside. "_Hey Mihashi!_ Don't stay too long. If you catch a cold, you won'-"

Mihashi came rushing out to meet him. His hair was still wet, and he was wearing his shirt on backwards.

"I-I'm done!" Mihashi stammered.

Abe blinked, processing this information, and returned a disappointed glare. For a split second, he felt his pitcher's immediate regret. Abe sighed, grabbed a towel from the bench, and ruffled Mihashi's hair dry.

"Just fix your shirt, okay?"

Abe slowed down while drying his hair so that their eyes could meet. He smirked, wrapped the towel around Mihashi's shoulders, and walked away toward the field exit. Mihashi looked towards Abe with wide eyes. Dazed, he followed Abe's footsteps a few feet behind...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tajima listened for footsteps behind the wall. He could hear the light creaking of the exit gate across the baseball field.

"...I think they're gone... HANAI!"

Hanai jumped in place, and whispered, "Are you stupid? I'm right next to you! They might hear you!"

Tajima smiled.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said. "Don't worry, they can't hear us from here. I'm sure of it."

Hanai turned red, for more than a few reasons. Before he could say anything, Tajima crawled over into his lap and leaned against his neck. Close to his ear, Tajima moaned, "Hanai... you make me feel so good..."

He shivered, unable to move. Tajima lay in his arms, cuddling and warm.

Hanai whispered back in embarrassment, "Shut up. Don't tease me like that."

He pulled up Tajima shirt. His smooth hips, stomach, skin. Hanai could feel his dick pulse against his pants. Tajima felt it too, and looked up with a coy smile. He massaged his groin, playing with Hanai's balls through his worn, loose baseball pants. Hanai's head began to swirl, his legs and abs tightened, though he felt like he was melting.

"... Relax..." Tajima mumbled, biting Hanai's neck and moving ontop of his chest. Hanai let out a rough, long moan.

Tajima's precum leaked out, dampening the tip of his bulge. "Hanai... I can't...mmmngggh..."

Without another word, Hanai unbuckled Tajima's pants. He undressed the t-shirt from his small, fit torso, kissed the center of his forehead, and reached down for his pants. While tugging his pants off and shifting his legs, Tajima's hardening dick flung out from being pulled down. Clear liquid dripped from the head.

"I'm thirsty."

Hanai moved down and kissed Tajima on the lips, and carried him to the ground with his stable arms. Tajima looked up, breathing hard from pleasure.

"You're so wet for me, baby," Hanai teased, circling the head of Tajima cock with his palm.

Tajima's breathing grew tighter and hotter. "Aaaannhh! Hana-"

Hanai forced his fingers into Tajima's mouth and wrapped his tongue around Tajima's rock-hard dick.

Both of them sucked and massaged with each others tongues, Tajima starting to gasp for air, "Hhnn- Mmggnn-cmmm!"

His body twitched, moaned hard against Hanai's wet fingers, and shot his hot white cum down Hanai's throat.

"MMMM fuuuckk! Aahhgh Hanai..."


End file.
